fallofnationsronfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnamund/Northern Magnamund
There are, however, several areas of Northern Magnamund that cannot be inducted into your empire in any way or form, because they are impassable to large groups of Humans or Giak. Bor is too mountainous to be effectively invaded, there are plenty of traps to slow down and starve out a large invasion force, even from the sea — the same goes for Kalte surrounded by rough seas and ice. The other four areas — Ixia, The Hellswamp, Maakenmire and Danarg are just too difficult to traverse, and hide legions of Agarashi which even the Darklords can't subdue until the Huuman nations of the world have been subjugated. Darklands Before the coming of Naar's latest champions, the Darklords, the Darklands were once lush and green and the homes of members of the Drodarin race, as well as the Nebora. Since then, it has become a land of lce, fire, desolation and corruption under the sway of the Darklords, who now rule from the damned city-fortress of Helgedad. Naogizaga The desolate plain of Naogizaga is dominated by Helgedad, the mightiest of the fortress-cities of the Darklords. Controlled by the mightiest of their number, it is very much the political centre of the Forces of Darkness on Magnamund — and a foretaste of what would happen to all of Magnamund were the Darklords to triumph. Lastlands Also known as the Northlands, the Lastlands are separated from the Darklands by the Durncrag range to the west. They are said to be the very last ones to be colonised by humans. It was in 35th century MS that humans landed on the very shores of the Lastlands in order to wrest control of the land back from the Darklords in the name of the solar deity Kai. Holmgulf Coast These lands were the very first to be colonised by the Sommlendings when they first arrived in Magnamund from across the Northern Void. The capital of Sommerlund, Holmgard, is located here and is blocked off from the Durncrags and the Darklords' Host by the Kai Monastery set up by Sun Eagle, a Baron of Toran. Durenor The mighty nation of Durenor is separated from the anarchy of the Wildlands by a strait known as the Rymerift. Durenese lands are rich and have provided for her people ever since the nation was founded in the year MS2,829. Ruanon Highlands The Ruanon Highlands consist of hilly country that is located between the Durncrag range to the north and west, and the Maaken range running south. They are heavily wooded, and the Maaken Mountains nearby are rich with ore and gems. Kirlundin Isles Wildlands The Wildlands are a vast tract of barren plains separating the Sommlending provinces from Durenor and is dominated by the port-city of Ragadorn, a major centre of free trade in Northern Magnamund. Central Tentarias This region represents all the lands between the Danarg to the west to the very foothills of the Chah ranges in the east, at the very fringes of the desert and plains region of Greater Vassa. To the north, the Naogizaga mountains and the Maakengorge both separate the Northern Tentarias from the Darklands, and the Lastlands. The very heart of the Central Tentarias is dominated by the Stornlands — so named after the longest river in this region, the Storn, which flows from north to south. As rich and fertile as these lands are, they are also the source of some of the greatest discord in all of Magnamund. Worse, the dreaded Cenerese Order has one last stronghold hidden somewhere in these lands. Western Tentarias Cut off by the Gulf of Tentarium to the south, and vast expanses of waste, mountain and swamp, the Western Tentarias forms the south-westernmost tip of Northern Magnamund. This region was once known as Greater Lencia, but following the depredations of the Drakkarim, it has since then lapsed into the control of the Forces of Darkness. Vast forests and harsh winters are the main features of this place, and further north and west lie vast lands uninhabited by humans, peopled by antediluvian terrors which even the Darklords dare not cross. Greater Vassa In contrast with "Old Vassa" which is tropical, Greater Vassa is mostly desert, mountain and hill. The centre of Greater Vassa is dominated by the so-called "Dry Main", an endless expanse of sun-blasted sand, which is cut off from the rest of Greater Vassa by the Chah ranges, a chain of mountains that run from north to south. Greater Vassa is dominated by two major nations: the Empire of Vassagonia, and the Magiocracy of Dessi. Beyond these, however, like several other smaller states west of the Chah ranges formed by tribes which managed to survive the wars of conquest fought by the Black Zakhan to forge the Empire. Cloesia Cloesia is a small Vassa nation which prides itself on trade. It maintains a shaky independence from Vassagonia, but it has lost much of its former lands, due to political and geological upheaval in the Lastlands. Danarg Once a fertile vale in the time of the Old Kingdoms, the Danarg has since then mutated into a land of evil and decay under the hands of the Darklords. The Danarg has become far too waterlogged and sodden to become inhabitable for any one — be they Human, Dwarf, Giant, Ogron, Kloon or Giak. Maakenmire Not all of the Lastlands consists of mountans or meadows. The Maakenmire is a vast swamp that forms a natural barrier between Sommerlund and Vassagonia. Many of the unclean things that used to live in the rest of the Lastlands have made their home here, out of the reach of the Sommlendings and the Durenese, in an area rumouredly named V'ka. Hellswamp Like the Danarg, the Hellswamp was once the home of the Patar, a Drodarin race allied to the Elder Magi. The Cenerese Druids managed to infiltrate their home and in so doing, stole their secrets and corrupted their lands, turning it into the haunted swampland that it is today. Kalte While seemingly within reach across the Kaltesee, it is near impossible to reach this land with a full-sized military expedition, owing to the rough sea conditions and the winter ice phenomenon along Kalte's shores. Bor Nestled just south-west of the Danarg lie the forbidding mountains of Bor, which forms one of the three Dwarven kingdoms in all of Magnamund. The Dwarves are mostly self-sufficient in their cave homes, but the mountains of Bor themselves are barren and jagged — making them highly defensible and too difficult to invade with vast armies. Ixia Ixia, with her vast supplies of Undead slaves and Naarite technologies would be a prize worthy of plundering but for two problems — the first is the barren nature of this cold, forgotten and inhospitable corner of Northern Magnamund. The second is the very existence of Deathlord Ixiataaga, a former lieutenant of the demon Agarash the Damned during his rule of Magnamund from Naaros in the Doomlands. Category:CtW Category:Kai Rising